


The Hierophant

by cara marie (genusshrike)



Series: A Dragon Age Tarot [1]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/cara%20marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elthina's obstinance has a model.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hierophant

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for the card [The Hierophant](http://tarotcrowley.blogspot.com/2009/05/hierophant.html). I'm even less impressed with the Chantry than I knew.

The Maker does not care for all; nor does the Chantry.

Elthina will not move to challenge the status quo: she will but uphold it in its deterioration. The Maker does not take sides.

The Maker no longer watches over his children; nor does Elthina. Elthina wants peace, but peace is an opposition who can't fight back; it comes at the cost of our humanity.

If we don't see it, it's not wrong. So Elthina doesn't see the abuses. We are not worthy of her attention.

Elthina serves the Maker's will.

We all know the Maker doesn't give a damn.


End file.
